


Confusing Emotions

by Dream_Rayanni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Rayanni/pseuds/Dream_Rayanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooooooooo, I am the author of "Screw These Confusing Emotions" I am trying to revive that series and continue it, but I lost my other account. I am starting from the beginning. Here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Emotions

Dave was sitting in the corner of his room alone pondering the events of his day when a familiar sound broke the ironic silence he was attempting to accomplish. He looked over to his computer to realize his sister was attempting to pester him.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:23pm --

TT: dave

TT: we need to talk

TG: oh shit sounds serious

TT: dave, now is not the time for your usual antics

TG: geez

TG: ok what is it

TT: i know you've fallen for John and i think you should tell him how you feel

TG: woah

TG: what the fuck rose

TG: dropping a huge ass bomb on my merry parade

TT: look, he is going through a hard time right now and i know you like him

TT: just tell him already

TG: i dunno where you got this idea of me crushing on egbert, but he's my bro and that can't happen

TT: oh come on dave

TT: how long are you going to partake in these childish antics

TT: when i told kanaya i liked her i felt better

TT: that's what you need to do

TG: look

TG: i know you have your way of doing things but i have mine and telling my goofy best friend that i secretly have a giant crush on him is not on the top of my list

TT: i know this is hard for you

TT: but you need to trust me

TT: go on and tell him

TT: it'll be okay

TG: you can be such a bitch sometimes

TT: i know

\-- tenacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:35 pm --

Dave sat there staring at the screen reflecting the conversation for a moment. "How the fuck did she find out?" He pondered. "I mean, it's not like I dropped any hints or anything. She must have some amazing people skills."

There was a other ding notifying Dave that someone else wanted to pester him. He looked up at the computer and saw that it was John.

"Well shit. I wonder what he wants." Dave clicked on the invite and entered the conversation.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:37pm --

EB: dave!

EB: davedavedavedavedavedavedave

EB: d

EB: a

EB: v

EB: e

TG: jesus john

TG: what is it

EB: dave! i'm on my way to that meteor you're on!

TG: what

TG: how

TG: right now

EB: yes i figured out where you are so i can use my windy thing to get there

TG: cool

TG: how long

EB: I'll leave as soon as i am done talking to you

TG: then why are you still talking to me

TG: get going bro

EB: ok

EB: see you soon man

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 13:42pm --

Dave ran out of his room to find Rose and tell her the news. He passed through a series of hallways and ran over a couple trolls, who scolded him as he ran, and finally made it to Rose's room. He knocked, but no one answered. He opened the door slowly and saw a flash of black. Did she have Kanaya in there?

"Rose!" he shouted. He knocked again. "Rose?" He opened the door and found Terezi standing there.

"Terezi?" He stopped. "What are you doing in Rose's room?"

"Is that you cool kid?" She smiled. "Rose let me borrow her knitting needles. I was just returning them." She held up a pair of Rose's old knitting needles.

"Oh, well have you seen Rose? I've got something I have to tell her." Dave looked around as if she might be hiding somewhere in the room.

Terezi set the needles down and made her way to the door. "Last I knew, her and Kanaya were on their way to the kitchen to get a snack."

"Thanks" he replied exiting the room and heading toward the kitchen.

"No problem!" she called out after him. 

Dave made his way down the hall toward the kitchen with a huge ass smile on his face. "I'm finally gonna get to see my bro."

 


End file.
